Tiya
Titled as “Princess of Robbers of Thebes”, Tiya is shown to be a mischievous, fearless, witty, and independent girl. She first appears when she defends Papyrus from the guards of Ahmès and becomes his friend. She usually helps Theti and Papyrus in their quest. Nothing is known about her family, her parents apparently aren’t alive, and her siblings are never mentioned either, so she appears to be an orphan. She was born to Nubian heritage and lives in a weathered statue, but how she ended up in Egypt remains unknown. However, she has many acquaintances who have taught her everything (but they do not live with her) and besides them, she has Phatatra, and her faithful monkey friend Shepsi, with whom she forms an inseparable and well-coordinated duo. Personality Tiya possesses playful and carefree attitude that can be fun to characters like Papyrus and Théti, but annoying to others like Bebo. Tiya can be described as a contradictory character. While she is usually on the heroic spectrum, she has repeatedly shown to not only be larcenous, but manipulative, devious, and strategic, a villainous trait. Nevertheless, she is one of Papyrus’s best friends and helps fight the adversaries. Relationships Shepsi Shepsi is Tiya’s official pet and best friend, who travels with her wherever she goes. The two seem to have a very good relationship with each other. Generally Shepsi is praised by Tiya for his agility, which Tiya herself lacks. Despite being a pet, Tiya sees and treats him like a person, and talks to the latter, and Shepsi understands. Papyrus Tiya and Papyrus appear to be on good terms. Tiya sometimes likes to tease him in any given tight situation, much to Papyrus’s irritation, while Papyrus does not particularly condone Tiya’s thievery habits. Nonetheless, Tiya is one of the few people Papyrus cares about other than his mission. Théti Chéri Tiya and Théti share a sister-like relationship. Although their relationship started out slightly rocky, both quickly put this aside and are willing to fight the bad guys together, alongside Papyrus. Speaking of Papyrus, Tiya holds no personal grudge against Theti for her closer relationship and liking to Papyrus the same way Theti does. However, the episode Mika the Sorceress, implies that Tiya does indeed have an affection for Papyrus but doesn't deny it. Bebo Bebo and Tiya seem to have an on-and-off relationship mostly due to Tiya stealing something from him or when she starts trouble with him in general. It is possible that Tiya only does this for the fun of it to get a reaction from him. Bebo, on the other hand, finds her irritating and bothersome and is seen chasing after the latter when something of his is stolen by her, most likely done for a comedic effect. However, there are a few times where they do get along and work together. An example would be helping either Papyrus or Theti, or both, overcome whatever obstacle. Tameek Upon their arrival in Nubia, Tiya develops a crush on Tameek and finds him a charming gentleman, leading her to reconsider her relationship with other boys like Papyrus. She hides it at first but shows it by pecking him on the lips before leaving. Trivia *Her French voice actress also provides the voice for Princess Ariadne. *Like Ahmès, Tiya does not appear in the original comics and is planned for the animated series. Gallery Tiya 1.png|Tiya meets Papyrus. Tiya 2.png|Tiya introduces herself. Tiya 3.png Tiya and Shepsi.jpg Tiya ep 7.jpg tiya et Shepsi ep 24.jpg Tiya angry.jpg|Tiya annoyed. tiya EP 24 (2).jpg|Tiya skeptical. Tiya EP 24 (4).jpg Tiya and Shepsi EP 25.jpg|Tiya and Shepsi in episode 25. Tiya and Theti.jpg|Tiya and Theti in "Mirror of Nebou." Tiya EP 25.jpg Tiya with cup.jpg|Tiya, influenced by Seth, offers Merenre a poisoned drink. Tiya caught.jpg|Tiya caught. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans